Sing with me
by Valeria15
Summary: —No.., no debió darse cuenta— él no es como yo. Le hubiera gustado decir también eso, pero solo hubiera logrado deshacerse de aquel clima tan tranquilo que había y confundir más a su amigo. —… Deberías dejar de suponer.., que sabe lo que tu piensas… - ItaSaso - DeiSasoDei, no me decido xD - KakuHidan - Posible KisaIta y tal vez incluya toques SasuDei o DeiSasu, el tiempo lo dirá.
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas!, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo están? owo Yo, se podría decir que bien -w- Bueno, me duele la garganta, me enferme en un convención a la que fui el sábado ewe ¡Bueno!, seguramente no les importa eso, así que hablemos del fic.

Este fic.., bueno, he aquí el prólogo, lo escribí ya hace rato (como dos meses xD) y no pensaba subirlo hasta más tarde (enrealidad, no debería estar aquí, tengo que empezar la conti del otro fic.., *piensa en irse* neeeeh, yo se que ustedes quieren esto ewe), pero estoy algo cansada, y con "algo" quiero decir mucho y con "cansada" me refería a estresada xD ¡Bueno!, que se puede hacer, la escuela fastidia y mucho, tengo que subir notas y esta de más decir que ¡no tengo ganas! D: Bueno..., me fui del tema de nuevo ewe

Tengo dos advertencias principales, primero, este fic podrá parecer un cancionero (LOL) xD Si, es que voy a usar varias canciones xD Claro que las cantaran nuestros amados..., ¡Dios, no importa!, están advertidos. Y la segunda es que, posiblemente tarde un poco en actualizar, y con "posiblemente" me refiero a seguramente y con "un poco" me refería a mucho Dx Pero bueno, lo que debo decir, es que yo cambie de opinion a subirlo por el echo de que se me empezaron a venir ideas de este fic a la cabeza de nuevo. Se podría decir, que la posición de Deidara se me aclaro un poco, aunque tal vez no de la manera que yo hubiera preferido. ¡Pero que diablos!, ni siquiera he dicho que parejas estaran metidas aquí y les comento de las posiciones sentimentales en las que se encuentran ^^UU

Verdaderas **Advertencias: ItaSaso - DeiSasoDei **(No estoy segura de cual dejaré)** -** Posible **KisaIta - KakuHidan -** Tal vez incluya toques de **SasuDei o DeiSasu** (por como se desarrolle esto lo sabré, solo diré que puede pasar, como el KisaIta xD), todo esto, da un igual de **MULTIPAIRING YAOI -** También habrá toques a medias de **PainKonan -** Posible** Lemmon o Lime** (si se da el momento preciso, no lo sé ewe) **- OC **(no influye prácticamente nada este personaje y es hasta menor de edad, pero bueno).**  
**

Supongo que nada más, tal vez olvido algo, no estoy segura xD Bueno, un saludo a todos, este fic tiene como principales a Sasori, Deidara y Hidan, tal vez incluya a Itachi luego, pero no lo sé ewe El ItaSaso esta dedicado a mi Danna, aunque no tendrá tiempo de leer esto TT-TT Dios.., no me hagan recordar eso u.u y el KakuHidan a Hana-chan :3 Oh..., que extraño, no puse ItaDei ewe Bueno, pero yo te quiero Karu-senpai X3 Y Anry-chii ¡También te quiero!, no me voy a olvidar de ti :3

¡Dios!, esto quedo jodidamente largo y seguramente la mitad de los lectores no leerán nada xD Bueno, a los que leyeron, un abrazo psicológico y los veo más abajo donde aclararé un par de cosas xD

* * *

Sing with me

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

Llegó a escuchar como su compañero se levantaba y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en su bolso, al ver como el profesor hacía exactamente lo mismo, suspiró con algo de soñolencia, se había medio dormido la mitad de la clase. Se levantó para comenzar a hacer lo mismo, los alumnos de más al frente ya subían por las largas escaleras para retirarse de allí.

—¿Vamos?— Preguntó el pelirrojo a la hora de voltearse al menor.

—Ya, un.— Dijo el rubio al meter todos sus papeles y libros en forma desprolija, logrando arrugar varios de sus apuntes, en su mochila de _Nirvana_, el mayor río por lo bajo al ver la forma de guardar de aquel, aunque siempre lo hacía así, no paraba de causarle porqué siempre terminaba por pasar sus apuntes a otra hoja porque no entendía muy bien la letra que usaba apresuradamente en clases para llegar a anotar todo y la hoja arrugada no ayudaba mucho a la estética tampoco.

—Deberías cambiar tu técnica.— Comentó el pelirrojo al salir a las escaleras, seguido por el menor, claro.

—¿Tu crees?— Preguntó a chiste el otro mientras acomodaba su mochila en su espalda. —¿Pasamos por el Uchiha?

Aquella pregunta quedo en el aire solo haciendo que el pelirrojo se debatiera recordando con algo de enojo y remordimiento lo que había ocurrido con el aludido la ultima vez que se habían visto —ósea ayer—, el rubio comenzó reír estrepitosamente, lo que logro irritar aún más al de ojos acaramelados.

—No lo digas, no lo digas— Comenzó a decir aquel chillón chico mientras intentaba calmarse. —… Te peleaste de nuevo con él ¿No, un?

Aquella suposición del de ojos color cielo fue más que acertada y eso fue de más comprobado cuando escucho el gruñido que dejó escapar el otro.

—Ya deberían dejar eso.— Dijo ahora un poco más serio el rubio recordando las innumerables peleas que habían tenido esta semana, ellos no deberían ser de la clase de parejas que se pelean, ¿o si?, la mente del rubio decía que no. —Pero si lo prefieres comamos solo nosotros dos, un.

—Tsk.., vamos por los demás.— Aquel comentario logró desilusionar un poco al rubio, pero este pintó una sonrisa en su cara y asintió energéticamente, bien sabía que su danna estaba conciente de que tenía que arreglar las cosas con el moreno, si no todo caería en la ruina pronto, claro pues, las relaciones amorosas nunca son fáciles, eso lo sabía a la perfección.

Al llegar al patio buscaron a dos personas en especifico; el avaro y el religioso.

—¡Rubia!— Aquel llamado por parte del ultimo de los buscados logró perturbar la paz que llevaba el aludido al ir acompañado de Sasori.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que almorcemos solos?— Preguntó el de los enormes orbes celestinos sacándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa a su compañero, claro que para el rubio esa sonrisa era más que notable, eran contadas las veces que el pelirrojo le sonreía y él lo apreciaba a cien, ¿por qué?, bueno, ese es otro tema.

—¿Por qué mierda tardaron tanto? ¡No era que no te gustaba hacer esperar a la gente, maldito pinocho?!— Les reprendió el albino que había llegado en un trote hasta donde ellos estaban.

—¡Maldita sea Hidan, deja de llamarnos así, h'm!— Dijo más que molesto el rubio, el mayor ignoró la escena y movió su vista al azabache que se acercaba a la escena con pasos más que tranquilos.

—¡Los voy a llamar como se me cante el forro de las pelotas!— Siguió el jashinista más divertido que molesto.

—Ya dejen eso ustedes idiotas.— Les dijo a los dos provenientes de la discusión el recién llegado, tardó poco en girarse al pelirrojo. —Buenos días, Sasori.— Lo saludó, como si fuese la única persona sofisticada entre ese grupo.

—Hola.— Le respondió quedamente el pelirrojo mientras tomaba del hombro al rubio y lo miraba amenazadoramente "Si no se callan juro que los mato" llego a leer el menor en la mirada de su maestro, ya más molesto que antes, y automáticamente el chico comenzó a ignorar al albino.

—¡Jódeme! ¿Está de mal humor?— Preguntó sádicamente el de cabellos grisáceos que pronto ligó un sape del azabache.

—Cállate y vamos.

—Mierda, deja de pegarme maldito idiota.— Le reclamó el de ojos lila recordando todas las veces que le había pegado en la mañana.

—Lo siento, es que hoy estas inusualmente más molesto que ayer.— Le respondió con elocuencia el más alto mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Y…, ¿dónde comemos hoy?— Preguntó el menor de los cuatro.

—¡Hoy nos toca comer en el departamento del novio de Pinocho!— Exclamó más que emocionado el albino, bueno, la verdad es que el Uchiha era famoso por su buena mano para la cocina y comer en lo del moreno era más que satisfactorio, pero eso no alegró en lo más mínimo al rubio que se volvió a mirar al pelirrojo casi como un reflejo.

—¿En la casa de Itachi..?

—Oh espera.., ¿Sasori tiene muchos novios a dónde podamos ir a comer?— Cuestionó sarcásticamente el albino, ganándose una mirada hostil del rubio, mientras el mencionado en la pregunta permanecía impasible.

—Ya déjense de idioteces y vamos al auto.— Les cortó el azabache al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de su auto y comenzaba a caminar, seguido por el pelirrojo y últimos los otros dos que parecían haber comenzado una nueva discusión.

…

La mesa estaba puesta y la comida caliente, pero no lograba tranquilizarse del todo, suspiró, ayer él y el pelirrojo habían comenzado una pelea por su nuevo trabajo; abriría un bar, ¿qué problema había con eso?, era su ultimo año en la universidad y quería abrir un bar en el local que le había regalado su padre el año pasado para su cumpleaños, aún no llegaba a darse cuenta porqué se había enojado el menor, ¿sería por qué lo había planeado todo para que la inauguración fuera el sábado sin decirle ni una sola palabra?, pero…

El timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que este se saliera de sus pensamientos y volteara a ver en dirección a donde estaba la entrada de la casa, ya habían llegado, se apresuró a llegar a la puerta mientras escuchaba como ahora el timbre sonaba repetidas veces haciéndose insoportable y murmullos que debían ser gritos llegaban a sus oídos.

—Buenas.— Saludó al abrir la puerta con una suave sonrisa, al parecer; Konan y Pain habían llegado antes y luego cuando llegaron los demás, Hidan había comenzado a tocar el timbre repetidas veces haciendo que Kakuzu se irritara y comenzaran a discutir.

—Hola, Itachi.— Le saludó la chica del grupo con una sonrisa amistosa mientras le mostraba que había traído un postre, el aludido se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar, seguida del de cabellos anaranjados que lo saludó de la misma manera, luego pasó el rubio que musito un "buenas", Sasori no dijo nada y paso por su lado como si se tratara de una mosca, mientras los otros dos seguían peleando.

Cuando la pareja histérica se decidió a entrar, el moreno finalmente pudo —o pensó que podría— cerrar la puerta, pero un pie se interpuso entre el marco y esta.

—¡No cierres!— Se llegó a escuchar al mismo tiempo que ese pie era golpeado con la puerta, el otro reconoció rápidamente ese tono de voz y abrió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que algo había pasado y no vendrías.— Dijo al ver la cara de su buen amigo, Kisame.

—Siento tardar, me quedé discutiendo unos asuntos para el sábado, pero mira lo que te traigo.— El chico de los cabellos revueltos a tono azul metal levantó un papel que fue tomado por el otro.

—El permiso.., ¡eres un genio, Kisame!— Se alegró el moreno al ver que si quería podía abrir hoy mismo su bar.

—Como quedamos, esta a nombre tuyo y de respaldo esta Pain.— Le indicó.

—Si, si, esta perfecto.

—¿Ya se lo comentaste a los otros?— Preguntó el mayor.

—Ayer se lo dije a Sasori y.., creo que no le agrado mucho la idea…— Soltó algo desanimado el moreno. —Veré que hago para que se le pase y.., espero decirles a todos hoy, necesitaremos la ayuda de todos para poner en marcha a Akatsuki.

—Umh.., entonces solo sabemos Pain, Sasori y yo. Bueno, suerte con lo de hacer cambiar a Sasori de opinión.— Soltó el que aún se encontraba fuera del departamento mientras reía algo nervioso con la idea, Sasori no era muy fácil de convencer que digamos.

—Supongo que..

—¡Hey!, ¿qué tanto hablas allá Comadreja?, ¿llego el cara de pez?, ¡Apúrense, tengo hambre!— Se escuchó gritar a Hidan desde la mesa.

Los aludidos se miraron entre si, el mayor pasó, cerraron la puerta, el moreno guardo el permiso en un cajón de una pequeña mesa que había a un lado del recibidor y se encaminaron al comedor.

El moreno recorrió la mesa con sus orbes rubíes y rápidamente ubicó a su novio sentado en una punta de la mesa con una mueca resignada mientras escuchaba a Deidara hablar de el próximo trabajo que tendrían que hacer para la universidad; era hora de intentar algo.

—¿Me ayudas a traer la comida?— Le preguntó sabiendo que se daría cuenta de que se dirigía a él. El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y por qué yo?— Preguntó secamente, el mayor no dijo nada, solo le reprochó con la mirada y el otro bufó mientras se levantaba de la mesa con mala gana.

Nadie, además del rubio y el ultimo llegado se dieron cuenta de aquellas acciones, tal vez era que estaban muy pendientes de esos dos, o porque eran los únicos que sabían que Sasori estaba enojado con Itachi, quién sabe, aquellos dos desaparecieron tras el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina cerrando por detrás de sí. El rubio bufó mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano resignado.

Sasori, tomó unas cervezas de la heladera y tomó también una jarra de jugo para los que no les gustaba beber alcohol en el almuerzo, cómo a él.

—¿Aún estás enojado por lo de ayer?— Preguntó el mayor mientras se acercaba por detrás de este para abrir el freezer y sacar los hielos.

—Tsk.— Fue la única repuesta que obtuvo y estaba seguro que el menor no le diría más.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te enojaste?— Preguntó acercando sus labios a la oreja del pelirrojo haciendo que aquel oyera su respiración.

El pelirrojo no dijo absolutamente nada, no tenía porqué hacerlo, como buen novio debería haberse dado cuenta hace rato, pero Itachi no pensaba así, él no era adivino y necesitaba que el pelirrojo le digiera lo que pensaba, cosa que comenzaba a molestar al menor, sabía que no era un adivino, pero ¿al menos no podía suponerlo?

—¿No puedes pensarlo tu solo?— Contestó el otro haciendo que el moreno le tomara algo de hostilidad, como odiaba cuando le respondía con otra pregunta.

—No, aún no me enseñaron el arte de leer mentes, señor Akasuna.— Soltó esperando despertar un poco de humor en el otro.

El pelirrojo giró su rostro para quedar mirando a aquellos ojos a tono carmín.

—Simplemente no quiero que abras un bar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque— empezó a contestar el menor, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un inusual carmesí que rara vez alguien más que el Uchiha podía sacar.—.., no deberías descuidar tus estudios este año, además ¿no tienes suficiente dinero con el que te manda tu familia desde Estados Unidos?

—Buen punto.., pero— ahí estaba con sus peros, odiaba los peros, él tenía razón y punto. —quiero trabajar.— El pelirrojo no pudo evitar arquear las cejas a ese comentario.

—Nunca has trabajado en tu vida, ¿verdad?— Preguntó el menor logrando —aunque ese no fuera su objetivo— hacer reír al otro, pero vale decirse que la risa del mayor nunca estaba de más, esa que lo llevaba a las nubes con su bella melodía, bueno no nos salgamos del tema, el moreno terminó de reír.

—No, es cierto.., pero— otra vez, ¿no podía seguir la oración sin esa maldita palabra?, ¿tan feliz era fastidiándole?, bueno, él sabía que no, pero tal vez comenzaría a dudarlo. —este no es solo un trabajo para mi— el pelirrojo levantó una de sus cejas y el moreno le sonrío suavemente, haciendo que sintiera el calor en su rostro nuevamente. —. Si me dejas podrás descubrir de que hablo.— Le indicó haciendo que el menor lo mirara expectante por unos segundos, casi exigiendo que le dijera de que rayos hablaba ahí mismo, pero terminó por suspirar resignado para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Como quieras.— Soltó mientras acomodaba las dos botellas de cerveza en sus brazos que comenzaban a helarse por el contacto con estas.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso— Dijo el moreno que se acercó a este y le sacó una de las botellas robándole un tierno beso en el proceso. —. Ve a dejar eso en la mesa, ahora llevo la comida.

Los acaramelados ojos del menor no se despegaban del rostro del Uchiha, casi acusándolo por haberle hurtado ambas cosas.

—Bien, pero dame esa botella.

—Yo la llevo.— El pelirrojo se volteó a ver la enorme cacerola que debía llevar su novio.

—No vas a poder con eso y la comida, dámela.— Exigió al tiempo que se la sacaba de las manos y se retiraba al comedor, provocando gran emoción —más que en nadie, en Hidan— al ver que ya venían sus adoradas bebidas.

Justo luego de que Sasori se sentara, como si el Uchiha tuviera los segundos contados, atravesó la puerta recibiendo las aclamaciones de sus amigos al ver que traía el almuerzo consigo.

Luego de servirse la charla no cesó ni por un minuto, hablaban de la universidad, otros ya de sus trabajos, hasta que el Uchiha finalmente se decidió a integrar el tema, solo Kisame y Hidan estaban terminando de comer, así que era un buen momento.

—Oigan.., he estado pensando— aquel comentario del Uchiha, que recién empezaba, hizo que todos volcaran su atención a él. —.., abriré un bar en el viejo local de mi padre.

El silencio se estableció en la habitación y no parecía querer moverse de allí, todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿un bar?, no parecía ser siquiera una idea del Uchiha.

—Lo hará este sábado.— Comentó el de cabellos azulados en un intento porqué alguien le tomara el hilo a aquel tema.

—Quiero que todos me ayuden a hacerlo.— Terminó por decir el moreno al ver que nadie decía absolutamente nada, ninguno parecía totalmente convencido de la idea, y era de esperarse, ¿un bar?, la mayoría iba a la universidad y no era una buena ocasión para hacerse de más deberes, pero de algo estaba seguro, todos estaban cortos de efectivo, bueno, menos Kisame y Pain que ya tenían un buen trabajo, pero ellos siempre se quejaban de el, ni se sentían cómodos allí, era una buena idea él estaba seguro de eso, aunque los demás no parecieran pensar lo mismo.

—Creo que es una buena idea— la voz del rubio pareció impresionar a todos, algunos menos que otros y cada uno lo mostró a su estilo, por ejemplo, Sasori, solo giró sus ojos hasta el rubio sin que nadie lo notase. —. Piénsenlo— comenzó a decir este al sentir las miradas sobre él. —.., la mayoría de nosotros estamos cortos de dinero, además, creo que _cobre, plata y oro _podrían tener su primera presentación oficial ahí.— Aquel comentario encendió las llamas del albino que hasta ahora había permanecido callado.

—¡Cierto!— Exclamó aquel. —, podemos sacar provecho de esto.— Dijo volviéndose al pelirrojo —extrañamente— en busca de su aprobación.

—Supongo que tienes razón— dijo el de ojos color miel encogiéndose de hombros al verse obligado a responder algo. —, pero creo que más importante, deberías preguntarle al _dueño_.

—Oh, Itachi ya había pensado en eso y arreglamos el escenario para ustedes.— Se apresuró a comentar el de ojos casi tan negros que parecían los de un tiburón.

—¡Genial!— Volvió a festejar el albino.

—Yo me apunto— Dijo el azabache levantando su mano al ver la emoción de su pareja. —. Cómo representante de la banda, supongo que debo ayudar y asegurarme de que todo salga bien.

—Necesito un contador que me ayude un poco, ¿qué dices?— Le invitó el moreno.

—Aún estoy estudiando, pero solo me falta un año así que se como manejar esta clase de negocios.— Respondió con simpleza el de ojos color esmeralda.

—Kisame y yo seremos de seguridad.— Informó el de cabellos anaranjados con una blanca sonrisa.

—Genial, dudo que con ustedes dos lleguemos a tener algún problema.— Dijo el rubio. Y así siguieron por largo rato, la emoción crecía en cada uno y al ver eso, Sasori terminó por abandonar aquella posición de desacuerdo y se unió al rubio y al que parecía canoso a comentar la entrada de su banda a escena, aunque claro que no fue con tanta emoción como los otros dos.

…

—Maldito sadomasoquista, debí haber dicho que no cuando me pediste esto.— Se quejó el mayor mientras le salpicaba de sangre la cara al albino.

—¡Hey!, ¡esa sangre tiene pus!.— Le reclamó el ensuciado mientras entrecerraba uno de sus ojos intentando combatir el dolor sin soltar una sola lagrima.

—¡Jodete!, las orejas siempre tardan en acostumbrarse a unos expansores, por más que sean unos medianos— dijo el otro mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos al sentir que el también era salpicado mientras empujaba aquel redondel metálico dentro del agujero de la oreja del menor. —. ¿Este es el ultimo verdad?— el albino asintió levemente mientras sentía que una lagrimilla se posaba en el rabillo de su ojo, el azabache ejerció más presión. —.., ¡Listo!.

—Mierda, eso dolió.— Se quejó el otro mientras se levantaba para ir al baño a limpiarse, sentía como pequeños hilos de sangre bajaban por su hombro y seguían por su torso desnudo.

El otro le siguió.

—Amy está dormida, ¿verdad?.— Preguntó desde el marco de la puerta el mayor, cuestionando que el de ojos lila se quedara quieto un segundo, mientras observaba su rostro mojado en el reflejo que le daba aquel viejo espejo.

—Si.., estaba acostada cuando llegue del trabajo— terminó por decir, mientras tomaba la toalla a un lado de él y comenzaba a secarse la cara, al terminar volvió a mirarse al espejo y está vez se sonrío con algo de tristeza. —. Kakuzu— le llamó al azabache, no esperó que contestara, sabía que estaba escuchando. —, ¿crees que soy un mal hermano?— tampoco esperó una respuesta. —.., creo que solo la he visto dormir esta ultima semana, cada vez que despierto, ella esta en mi cama, acurrucada a un lado mío.., creo que se siente sola.

—Hidan…

—Lo sé, lo sé— Se adelantó el aludido volviendo a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, mientras se giraba a mirar al azabache. —.., Es solo que a veces pienso…

—No pienses.— Le cortó el mayor.

—¿Eh?

—Ella sabe lo que haces por ella y entiende que tienes muchos deberes, mucho menos cree que le debas algo.— El menor sonrío a lo que el otro decía, tal vez tenía razón, ella iba a la escuela de nueve a tres, el iba a la universidad de siete a una y trabajaba de dos a ocho, cuando volvía por la noche, a las nueve pasadas, estaba acostada; la extrañaba.

—¿Crees que nos valla bien con el negocio del Uchiha?.— Preguntó de repente mientras se colgaba la toalla en sus hombros.

—Supongo, su banda podría tener éxito como para atraer alguna productora.— Respondió con simpleza el otro.

—¿Tú crees?.— Preguntó algo emocionado por la idea el menor.

—Si va todo bien podrías dejar ese maldito trabajo que te quita tanto tiempo.—Sugirió mientras le quitaba la toalla del cuello al otro y se limpiaba un poco la cara y daba medía vuelta para volver al living-comedor de aquel departamento. —Bien.., es tarde, creo que pasaré a retirarme.— Dijo mientras le arrojaba la toalla que justamente fue a para a la cara del menor.

—¿No te quedaras?— Preguntó el albino mientras se sacaba la toalla mojada del rostro.

—No.., mira; el sueño ya empieza afectarte y te pones amable, mejor me voy antes de que seas educado.— Bromeó el mayor al cabo de que abría la puerta.

—Idiota, mañana es viernes, no tendremos clases.— Le reprochó, claramente invitándole a cerrar la puerta y quedarse a pasar la noche con él.

—Creo que podrías hacer algo productivo por la mañana, nos vemos tonto.— Y luego de eso el azabache le beso la frente para cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

—A ti también te afecta el sueño, maldito avaro...— Masculló el de cabellos grisáceos que ahora tenía un tenue tono carmesí en sus mejillas, dio medía vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a su cama, eran las once de la noche y estaba cansado.

Al acostarse en aquella enorme cama de dos plazas, que alguna vez había sido de sus difuntos padres, comenzó a pensar que podía llegar a ser aquella cosa productiva de la que hablaba el azabache y sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormido.

Escuchó como la alarma se encendió y tardó menos de dos segundos en apagarla, procurando que si alguien se había colado a su cama, no despertara, abrió sus ojos sintiendo que estaban pegados por las lagañas, frunció el ceño, pero este se ablando al momento de ver aquella niña de largos cabellos color plata dormir tan tranquilamente, acurrucada a su lado por el frío. Sin hacer ningún ruido, como todas las mañanas, se levantó y caminó hasta el baño con una muda de ropa y una toalla, luego de tomar un baño rápido con agua extremadamente caliente, se vistió a todo vapor y fue a la cocina a empezar con su trabajo productivo del día.

Sintió unos ruidos provenir desde su habitación y se sonrío, terminó de servir lo que había cocinado en aquella pequeña cajita de madera lacada color negro, la cerro y se volteó a ver si había rastros de la progenitora de los ruidos, pero no estaba. Dio un par de pasos, con sus pies descalzos, que parecían hacer un enorme estruendo sobre aquel piso de madera, estaba a punto de asomar a la habitación a ver que pasaba, pero…

—¡La puta madre que los re mil putas parió a todos!— Fue lo que siguió luego del alarido que pegó el albino al sentir aquel bat de béisbol sobre su pie.

—¿Hidan?— La tenue voz de la niña asomándose por el marco de la habitación para ver como el otro saltaba sobre un pie tomándose el otro cómicamente fue lo único que volvió a resonar en la habitación, además del ruido de los saltos del mayor.

—¡Qué rayos haces con ese bat!— Exclamó el golpeado más que molesto, confundido por la acción de la menor.

—¡Onii-san! Perdón, es que, escuche ruidos y pensé que habían entrado a robar— empezó a explicar la niña algo aterrada por haberlo lastimado. —.., ¿y vos qué haces acá?— Preguntó ahora extrañada.

—¡Es viernes!— Dijo el otro mientras lograba sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa —donde un desayuno estaba servido— para contemplar si su pie había sufrió daños mayores.

—Mierda— Masculló la otra. —, hubiera jurado que era jueves.

—Ya, ya, no importa, desayunas, ¿no?— Le ofreció el mayor ahora un poco más calmado.

La pequeña camino hasta la heladera en busca de algo para calmar el dolor del otro.

—Normalmente no lo hago— comenzó a decir la niña mientras sacaba una bolsa de hielo del freezer. —.., solo los viernes.— Terminó de decir mientras se sentaba y le pasaba la bolsa de hielo al otro que ahora estaba con un tenue tono carmín en sus mejillas por el comentario de la menor.

El ruido de los palillos golpear el plato de porcelana era lo único que llegaba a oírse en la habitación, Hidan; con una de sus piernas pegada al pecho, para poner su pie en la silla y dejar el hielo sobre este, observaba a la menor, de largos cabellos casi lacios, color plata, y aquellos hermosos ojos color celeste, un poco más claros que los de Deidara, que había heredado de su madre, era la viva imagen de aquella.

No era como todos decían, para él no era una carga "cuidar" de ella, era un placer tener aquel regalo aún haciéndole compañía, lograba tranquilizarlo varías veces, hasta tal punto que la niña parecía ser quien cuidaba de él y pensar que aquella solo tenía once años.

—Gracias por el desayuno, onii-san.— Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

—Si, si, como digas, ya vete que llegaras tarde a clase.— Dijo el otro haciendo una seña con la mano como quien quiere que desaparezcan de su vista, pero la menor se acerco a él y retiró el hielo de su pie unos momentos.

—No te hice daño, ¿verdad?— Preguntó algo preocupada mirando aquel miembro de su cuerpo.

—No es nada— Dijo el otro sintiendo que el dolor comenzaba a dispersarse. —. Como mucho quedara un moretón, tonta.

—Esta bien.— Terminó por decir la otra mientras se encaminaba a la mesada a agarrar el bento que sabía que le había preparado el mayor. —Ya me voy.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Claro.— Y dicho eso la niña dejó plantado un beso en el cachete del mayor para irse a clases, tomo su mochila de camino a la puerta y desapareció tras de esta.

La paz en la casa duró menos de segundos ya que su celular comenzó a sonar en su pieza y rengueando —tal vez si dolía un poco, demasiado— fue hasta esta.

—¿Hola?.— Preguntó el albino mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—¡Hidan, sabía que estarías despierto!— Dijo la voz del rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.—, ¡Ven a el local de Itachi, ya trajimos tus cosas vamos a ensayar, un!

—¡Para de gritarme en el oído, maldita sea!— Le gritó más que molesto el mayor. —Llamaré al avaro así me lleva.— Y dicho eso cortó.

El rubio miro su teléfono extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?.— Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de acomodar un par de cosas en el escenario.

—Dice que le dirá a Kakuzu que lo traiga, un.— Comentó algo extrañado.

El albino no era de los que le gustaban los transportes, más bien era de los chicos que les gustaba salir a correr y hacer mucho ejercicio, por ende Hidan tenía un muy buen físico.

El rubio se encogió de hombros sabiendo que el pelirrojo no respondería nada y volvió a guardar su celular en su bolsillo.

—No falta bajar nada, ¿verdad?— Preguntó el de cabellos azulados mientras dejaba un enorme componente en el piso.

—Ehh.., no.., muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Kisame, un.— Dijo el rubio mientras se volvía a este a sonreírle amistosamente.

—No es nada.— Dijo el aludido sonriéndole de la misma manera.

—¿Quieren tomar algo?— preguntó en broma el moreno mientras se sentaba en la barra, observando como había quedado el muestrario de bebidas. —.., ¿Qué les parece?

—Oh si, definitivamente ordenar bebidas es tu vocación, Uchiha, un.— Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio al ver la "obra de arte" del mayor.

—Debes admitir que quedó de lujo.— Dijo el de cabellos anaranjados que llegaba con una caja, que emitía un tintineo de vidrios chocar, desde afuera. —Acá dejo los vasos y copas que me pediste que vaya a retirar, Itachi.

—Deidara, ¿me ayudas con esto?— Pregunto la chica del grupo que se encontraba ordenando las mesas y demás muebles.

—Voy— se apresuró a contestar el llamado, mientras iba en auxilio de la chica que intentaba mover uno de los sillones.—.., Danna, estaba pensando.., ¿qué diablos cantaremos?— Consultó el menor mientras movía aquel mueble.

—Traje el cuaderno, así elegimos algo, pero no estoy seguro.— Contesto el otro mientras se fijaba si había armado bien la batería del albino, que por cierto se encontraba entrando al lugar, seguido del azabache.

—Buenas.— Saludaron casi a unísono al entrar los dos.

—Buenas.— Saludó la mayoría de los presentes.

—¡Kakuzu!— Chilló el rubio en forma de reproche. —, ¡mañana tenemos que tocar y tú nos lo dejas rengo!.

La gran mayoría se río a tal comentario del menor, bueno, todos menos Hidan.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, idiota.— Contestó el religioso mientras tomaba asiento en una de las banquetas a un lado de la barra.

—Ya enserio, ¿qué te paso?.— Preguntó intrigado el rubio mientras se acercaba a su amigo de bromas.

—Que mierda te importa.— Le contestó el otro, no porqué estuviera ofendido, si no porqué le parecía muy estúpido porqué había quedado rengo.

—Amy le pego en el pie con un bat de béisbol.— Explicó el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos con algo de pesadez.

—¡Mierda, Kakuzu!— Le reclamó el albino al ver que el otro rebelaba lo que solo a él le había dicho, aunque no era un secreto muy impórtate que digamos.

—Ouch...— Musitó el rubio poniendo una mueca dolorosa mientras se lo imaginaba y comenzó a caminar nuevamente al sillón que acababa de mover.

—¿Y por qué fue eso?.— Preguntó intrigado el moreno que observa al de ojos a tono lila tirarle una mirada filosa al azabache.

—Pensó que había entrado un puto ladrón.— Explicó el albino aún conciente de que había sido una suposición bastante estúpida, pero ahora al menos sabía que la niña podía defenderse sin su ayuda.

—¿No sabe que los viernes no tenemos clases?.— Preguntó el pelirrojo arqueando las cejas mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón que el rubio para husmear en su cuaderno de canciones.

—Pensó que era jueves.— Indicó el de ojos esmeralda.

—Oh.., hey, rengo— Le llamó el de ojos miel sintiendo tomar venganza por todos los apodos estúpidos que siempre les ponía el albino.—, ¿tienes alguna canción en mente para mañana?

—Se refieren a una para abrir, ¿no?— Preguntó, haciendo que sus dos compañeros de banda asintieran. —¿Qué dicen de Anthem*..? Tiene potencial ¿No creen? Aunque sea algo vieja.

…

Las luces se habían apagado, murmullos de asombro se escuchaban entre los presentes, el lugar se había llenado justo como el avaro del grupo lo había predicho.

—Deidara, pásame tu maldito bajo.— Se escuchó reclamar en la oscuridad; los que conocían aquella voz, se habían dado cuenta que era la del pelirrojo.

—Toma.., solo estas molesto porqué no puedes tocar tu piano.— Dijo entre risas el rubio mientras le entregaba lo que le había pedido.

Los pasos en el escenario de madera se oían perfectamente, la gente estaba divertida por la pequeña discusión e intrigada por lo que parecía ser la atracción de la noche.

—Ya cállense ustedes dos, idiotas.— Se escuchó decir y luego el sonido de unos platillos ser golpeados —sin querer— retumbo en la habitación. —Maldición Uchiha, prende las luces.— Le reclamó la voz molesta del albino y se hizo lo que él quiso, dejando a la vista como el rubio terminaba de colgarse su guitarra eléctrica en el hombro y con largos pasos se acercaba al micrófono central; llevaba un jean gris roto, su cinturón colgaba de un lado, tenia el cabello —como siempre— atado a una media coleta con el resto bajando a sus hombros, un jopo tapándole su ojo izquierdo, se relamió los labios y pocas afortunadas llegaron a ver el pirsing que tenía en su lengua, sus ojos estaban finamente delineados —también igual que siempre— y entonces dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro. El pelirrojo se colgaba el bajo del anterior mientras se sentaba a un lado de su teclado; tenia una chaqueta de cuero negro, abierta, dejando ver su camiseta blanca, con unos jeans negros también, acompañado de sus zapatillas del mismo tono, no se había puesto muy diferente para la ocasión, llevaba un pirsing en su oreja pero de todas formas lo carmín de sus cabellos no os permitían verlo. Y por ultimo, el mayor de los tres, ya se había ubicado atrás de su batería, con una musculosa blanca, a la que parecían haberle arrancado las mangas un par de perros rabiosos, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, tatuados por donde los miraras, tenía sus grises cabellos peinados hacia atrás, como siempre, dejando ver un expansor mediano en su oreja derecha —igual que los dos que tenía el rubio en cada una de las suyas—, un pirsing en su ceja izquierda para "equilibrar" y bueno, de la cintura para bajo no se podía verle aunque llevaba unos jeans celeste gastado, rotos, y unas zapatillas rojas.

—¡Buenas noches gente, un!— exclamó el rubio para comenzar a encender el publico. —, nosotros somos _cobre, plata y oro,_ y venimos a sacarles el aburrimiento esta noche— un par de exclamaciones se escucharon en el publico, la mayoría de voces femeninas. —. Bueno.., empecemos con nuestro viejo himno para que nos conozcan un poco.— Terminó por decir el rubio mientras le hacía una seña a Hidan de espaldas.

La batería comenzó marcar ritmo, pronto el bajo se largó, la batería comenzó a subir tanto de volumen como de velocidad y por ultimo la guitarra del rubio se encendió; haciendo una pequeña introducción frente a aquellos enormes reflectores blancos que los iluminaban.

—_Todo ha caído en pedazos_.— Resonó la animada voz del menor de los tres, provocando varías exclamaciones nuevamente.

—_La tierra está muriendo, ayúdame Jesús.— _Volvió a cantar. —_Necesitamos una guía, nos dejaron sin rumbo. Jóvenes hostiles, pero no estúpidos._— El ritmo volvió a bajar, las largas uñas negras del pelirrojo se pasearon por el bajo lentamente y pronto la guitarra y la batería volvieron a estallar. —_Lideres de corporaciones, políticos. Los chicos no pueden votar, los adultos los eligen. Leyes que gobiernan los colegios y el lugar de trabajo. Signos que advierten que la edad de dieciséis no es segura._

—_Ah, ah, ah…_—Hicieron un coro los otros dos que aún no habían cantado mientras el ritmo volvía a bajar.

—_Realmente necesitamos ver a través de esto._—Cantó al voz del rubio mientras se largaba a saltar a compás de la batería, su guitarra y el bajo que habían vuelto a estallar. —_Nunca quisimos ser abusados. Nunca nos rendiremos, no tiene sentido._—Siguió, comenzaban a disfrutarlo tanto ellos como el publico, esa canción la habían escrito cuando Hidan tenía diecisiete, Sasori dieciséis y Deidara quince, era vieja y por más que habían crecido y el albino ya era mayor de edad incluso, seguían sintiéndose conectados con aquella letra que tanto se habían divertido escribiendo entre los tres, recordaban las maldiciones de Hidan y las risas de los tres cuando comenzaban a cantar las partes una y otra vez para ver como quedaban, es cierto, Deidara era el vocalista principal, pero los tres tenían una voz fantástica, se dividían las canciones como mejor quedaba el tono y el rubio era muy animado, lo suficiente como para ser la cabeza, la voz de Sasori siempre había sido mejor para lo triste y nostálgico, y la del albino para algo más informal como el rap que tanto adoraba. —_Si estamos jodidos, es por su culpa._—_ Cobre, plata y oro_; habían sido los colores que habían elegido para identificarse cada uno y hay que decirlo; quedaban muy bien juntos, les gustaba todo lo que se pudiera cantar, lo que entrara en la definición de "música" que ellos habían aprendido; rock, rap y metal, el ultimo nunca lo habían podido cantar, les encantaba ese genero, pero no tenían voz para aquel.

Le dieron un pequeño descanso a la voz del rubio y volvió.

—_Dejemos que esta cadena se queme lentamente_. _Los niños son las victimas en esta historia. Ahogan a los jóvenes con inútiles advertencias. Las reglas para los adolescentes son jodidas y aburridas._

—_Ah, ah, ah…_—De nuevo había sido el coro de los mayores y de nuevo aquel estribillo.

—_Realmente necesitamos ver a través de esto. Nunca quisimos ser abusados. Nunca nos rendiremos, no tiene sentido… Si estamos jodidos es por tu culpa._—Luego de eso el bajo quedo tocando solo. —_Todo ha caído en pedazos_. _Todo ha caído en pedazos. Todo ha caído en pedazos._—Hidan volvió a unirse con su batería y la guitarra del rubio atrás de esta. —_Realmente necesitamos ver a través de esto. Nunca quisimos ser abusados. Nunca nos rendiremos, no tiene sentido… Si estamos jodidos es por tu culpa._—Aquella ultima palabra mencionada por el menor se repitió con la ayuda de Kakuzu y los efectos de sonido a un lado del escenario, el albino se desquito por completo con su batería sintiendo que estaba sudando como un loco, el rubio hizo lo mismo con su guitarra, el pelirrojo no podía destacar mucho en la canción, pues el papel del bajo era un poco más tranquilo, y al fin y al cabo a él no le interesaba, eso iba consigo, aunque siempre le había gustado más su teclado.

Los aplausos y exclamaciones en el publico no se hicieron esperar, lo que provoco una sonrisa en cada uno de los miembros que se dirigieron una mirada triple para seguir por otra canción, la noche apenas empezaba y su banda por más que estuviera en solo un bar, que se asemejaba un poco a un club medio chico, en fin, era su bar, el de los ocho y tenían que dar una buena impresión en la inauguración.

…

—Me arde la garganta…— Se quejó el rubio ya sin energías mientras se sentaba en uno de los pequeños bancos de la barra apoyando su frente en esta.

—Toma.— Le dijo el Uchiha mientras le pasaba una cerveza, aunque no era el Uchiha que él creía., el rubio levantó la vista para ver si había sido su imaginación o qué rayos, y lamentablemente no.

—¡Qué! ¡Y tú qué diablos haces aquí, un!

—Llegué por la mañana de visita.— Respondió con ánimos de molestar el moreno que tanto se parecía al Uchiha que esperaba el rubio.

—Maldita sea.., ¿y cuando te vas, querido Sasuke?— Preguntó cínicamente el mayor.

—En dos semanas.— Respondió en forma seca el aludido, ahora desviando su mirada a otro rubio que comenzaba a acercarse allá.

—Genial, viniste con tu molesto novio, un— Soltó el de ojos color cielo al momento de voltearse a ver que tanto miraba el menor. —. Mejor paso a retirarme— Dijo por lo bajo mientras se llevaba su cerveza a otro lado, como la mesa donde se encontraban sentados la gran mayoría de sus amigos. —. ¿Me puedes decir por qué diablos esta tu hermano en la barra?— Rezongó cuando se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, y ahora le hablo a este, su dolor de garganta aumentaba con cada palabra y no le importaba. —¡Danna!, ¿y tú por qué rayos no me avisaste?, tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para ver a cualquier Uchiha al que no este acostumbrado, como ese idiota, un.

—¿No te lo dije?— Preguntó sádicamente el pelirrojo.

—Maldición, ahora tú también estas contra mi, ¡traición..!— Y justo al momento de gritar eso ultimo hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa, Deidara…? ¿Te comió la lengua Sasuke?— El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel sádico comentario de su Danna, intentó responderle, pero solo salían molestos murmullos.

—Maldita sea.., creo que me quede sin voz..— Dijo la tenue voz del menor al oído del pelirrojo, había usado sus manos alrededor de la oreja de este para que le escuchara y estaba seguro que no lo había escuchado bien, pero también estaba seguro de que le entendería.

—Tsk.., te dije que no debías forzarte tanto— Le reprochó el mayor, el rubio solo le dedico una blanca sonrisa haciendo que aquel también sonriera aunque aún mirándole en forma de reproche. —. Te llevaré a tu departamento, vamos.— Le dijo mientras se levantaba, el otro asintió enérgicamente, el mayor se volvió a su pareja que asintió quedamente, entendiendo que había ocurrido.

Se escucho el cerrar de las dos puertas del auto, arrancaron y emprendieron su camino hacía el departamento del menor, en completo silencio, algo que odiaba profundamente el rubio, pero no podía hacer nada. Al llegar el pelirrojo también es bajo del auto lo que sorprendió —y alegro— al otro que entro al edificio seguido que aquel.

—Te haré un té para que te deje de doler, yo tampoco tengo ningún interés en encontrarme con Sasuke y Naruto.— Aclaró el mayor mientras entraban al elevador para llegar al sexto piso.

El rubio sonrío, sabía que su Danna también odiaba con ganas a los Uchiha, incluso antes también odiaban juntos a Itachi, pero poco a poco formaron un laso de amistad con aquel y bueno, lamentablemente antes de que el menor pudiese darse cuenta, el pelirrojo se puso de novio con aquel, lo que solo hizo que tomara más odio a los Uchiha, pues Itachi se le había adelantado, incluso antes de que terminara de entender sus propios sentimientos. Y ahora que lo había logrado, tenía que callarlos, era su mejor amigo y no era nada egoísta, sabía que el pelirrojo prefería al moreno, no podía hacer nada.., aunque últimamente aquella relación no iba del todo bien y lo peor, por lo qué se había estado maldiciendo toda la semana; no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por aquel echo, es cierto que si aquellos rompían, él tendría una oportunidad, pero sabía que Sasori no era un chico fuerte, aunque aparentara todo lo contrario con su manto de dureza, el pelirrojo siempre había intentado sacar sus sentimientos de su vida, recordaba cuando los padres de este murieron de pequeño y le había dicho que eran un estorbo, que eran molestos, pero todos saben que las personas que quieren dejar de lado sus sentimientos, son los más sensibles y débiles.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo a ambos pasar a aquel mugroso departamento, que dejaba mucho que desear, bueno, el rubio era un niño sin familia, y nunca había tenido apoyo alguno, todo lo que tenía lo había juntado con esfuerzo, se recordaba participando en cada concurso de canto para sacarle potencial a su voz y por ende dinero al ganar, pero estos últimos años no había tenido mucha suerte y había ido a parar a aquel departamento de cuarta.

Se sentó sobre la mesada mientras miraba como el pelirrojo sacaba el té, las tasas, miel, conocía el hogar del rubio como la palma de su mano y ¿por qué no?, al rubio también, sabía todo de él.., o eso pensaba, pero los secretos del rubio estaban guardados bajo llave en su corazón y nunca podrían ser descubiertos, ni siquiera por él, no hasta que estuviera en planes del propietario de estos.

—Deidara.— Le llamó el mayor, el rubio pronto comprendió a que se refería y de la alacena que estaba detrás de él, sacó unos dulces y se los entregó aún sonriéndole de esa forma tan peculiar que el menor tenía.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y ahí se encontraban; tomando té y comiendo unos dulces que el rubio siempre tenía de reserva, solo para esas ocasiones en las que el mayor iba allí con él, o cuando se quedaban haciendo algún trabajo para la universidad. El menor llegó a notar como el otro había quedado mirando lo verde del té con una cara no muy alegre que digamos, quién sabe que pensaba, claro que él lo sabía, Sasori llevaba toda la semana preocupado por lo mismo; Itachi y él parecían haber dejado de estar conectados, nunca estaban de acuerdo y comenzaban a discutir por cualquier cosa, como lo del bar, si el pelirrojo reparaba en ello, no tenía sentido, simplemente había tenido ganas de paliar con él y seguía preguntándoselo; _¿Por qué? _

Los dedos del rubio le golpearon la frente al pelirrojo haciendo que este soltara un basto gemido mientras se volvía a mirarle, el proveniente del golpe puso cada unos de sus dedos índice en la comisura de sus labios y sonrío, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo al ver aquel gesto del menor, que ensanchó su sonrisa al ver que seguía su consejo mudo.

—Deberías volver al bar.., Itachi debe estar preocupado…— Dijo la tenue voz del rubio que parecía comenzar a recuperarse con ayuda del té y la miel disuelta en este.

—Tsk.., ya se debe haber dado cuenta de que no voy a volver para allá— dijo el pelirrojo. —. Y ya deja de forzar tu voz.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No.., no debió darse cuenta— _él no es como yo. _Le hubiera gustado decir también eso, pero solo hubiera logrado deshacerse de aquel clima tan tranquilo que había y confundir más a su amigo. —… Deberías dejar de suponer.., que sabe lo que tu piensas….— Le sugirió sin darse cuenta, no estaba seguro de si quería hacer que aquella relación que llevaba el pelirrojo con el Uchiha perdurará, pero estaba seguro de algo; quería ayudarlo.

…

El melancólico sonido del piano bajo sus dedos era lo único que resonaba en toda la casa, vivía solo hace mucho tiempo ya y estaba acostumbrado, pero en ese momento llegaba a sentirse más solo que nunca.

Tomaba nota en su libreta con una mueca que dejaba ver algo de tristeza, volvía su mano izquierda al piano para buscar bien las notas, anotarlas, arriba escribía la letra, o debía hacerlo, aún no tenía nada. Se le hacía todo tan nostálgico; como si aquello realmente estuviera terminando, parecía y aquella canción era signo de su disconformidad e inquietud frente a la situación, le dolía y quería llorar, pero ¿por qué ahora?, aún no había echo nada, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, terminar con aquel sufrimiento, ser la persona que diría lo que nadie había podido, ninguno había querido.

Escucho los pasos en al casa, sabía quién era el que había llegado, suspiró y miró sus maletas como si quisiera esconderlas con el contacto de su mirar a ellas.

—Danna— Le llamó la melodiosa voz del rubio desde el pasillo. —, ¿qué tocas?

—Nada en especial…— Respondió quedamente el pelirrojo al tiempo de cerrar su cuaderno para evitar que el rubio llegara siquiera a intentar husmear.

—¿Y eso?— Preguntó el rubio algo sorprendido al ver dos grandes maletas a un lado de la puerta del pequeño estudio del mayor.

—Iré a Estados Unidos con Itachi.— Le informó secamente.

—¿Y la escuela?— El pelirrojo se sorprendió a la reacción tranquila del rubio, ¿realmente solo eso iba a preguntar?, bueno, ¿y qué esperaba?, ¿qué le rogara que no se fuera?, por alguna razón; si lo hacía.

.

.

.

* * *

¡HO-HOLA!, de nuevo ewe

Bueno, primero que nada, lo que explicare es el **OC** (osea **Amy**), puse mi alma entera en la vida de mi querido Hidan, es que, no sé, cada vez comienzo a enamorarme más de este personaje estilo Tsunadere x3 Y bueno, se habrán dado cuenta que Amy es su hermanita menor :3 ¿Les agrado?, ¿quieren que la mate? xD

Luego..., ¡La banda!, bueno, como para que se hagan una idea, es algo parecido a Likin Park (como los amo *w*), el nombre —cobre, plata y oro— salio de sus cabellos y ojos (soy tan original (? xD) y.., la canción que cantaron es Anthem part 2, que significa "Himno", ignoren lo de "part 2" ewe de Blink 182 (es la letra traducida al español, claro, no quería que se aburrieran leyendo ingles xD). Su estilo es algo Punk, ¡bueno!, amo a los punks, que puedo decir *w*

Amh.. enserio le tengo muchas esperanzas a este fic, ayer por la noche se me vino una banda de ideas y bueno, por más que este estresada, usaré los comentarios de ustedes para calmarme y tendré buenas notas =w= Les rogo que me tengan paciencia uwu

Y..., yo sé que tenía que aclarar algo más, pero se me olvido D: etto... etto... bueno, no lo se -w- xD Díganme que les parece la trama y.. ¡Ya recordé! Este fic, planeo que sea bastante largo, aunque quién sabe xD Por el echo de que tiene muchas cosas llevándose acabo además de las relaciones amorosas, esta la banda y me gustaría que progrese en lo que va del fic, tengo algunas pequeñas cosillas preparadas y nada, espero les haya gustado y les guste lo que seguirá :3

Nos vemos pronto =w=)/


	2. 1 - Las memorias y los restos

No tengo palabras para decir lo mucho que siento no haber subido esto antes ;n;

Juro que no esperaba hacerlos esperar tanto, es sólo que, simplemente no he podido con el capitulo, hasta ahora, pienso que le falta algo y por eso intentaré compensarlo en el siguiente, espero les guste, es algo así como, relleno xD

Pues luego de leer el comentario de mi Danna me dije que debía poner algo más del pasado de estos chicos y bueno, aquí esta. De paso, aproveché para comenzar conflictos y dejarlos un poco más intrigados x3

Espero no estén muy enojados conmigo :c

También pido disculpas por todos los errores que tiene el Prólogo de esto, pero bueno, creo que es mejor dejarlo así y ver como mejora a través de los capítulos nwn

Emh... ¡A contestar reviews!

**TheLoveIsArt**: ¡Danna!, espero que te guste el cap, pues vengo sintiéndome mal por no traértelo antes x.x ¡Te juro que lo lamento mucho!, es que, ya sabes, me fue complicado u.u Y repito, espero te guste mucho. ~ Gracias por sacrificar "El vuelo del dragón" para leerme la ultima vez x3 Quizá algún día haga un ItaSaso para ti, váyase a saber ^^ Me alegra que ames el fic *-* Siento haber tardado, de nuevo. ¡Etto!, no te has perdido de nada, no he explicado por que Itachi y Sasori viajan a Estados Unidos en el cap anterior xD Sasuke está para... para ewe Es todo parte del plan :B xD Aquí está lo que pediste, explica de todo un poco este cap x3 Bueno, te leo luego nwn

**Karu-suna**: ¡Senpai! Sí, esta imagen iba perfecta aquí, además de que amo tus trabajos... Aun espero que me hagas un SasoDei-neko como te pedí una vez owó Bueno, suele saltar la melancolía cuando vez algo que se parece a un trabajo tuyo, es cierto x3 ¡Nya!, aquí tienes más para leer, espero te guste mucho nwn

**Evangeline Scarlett**: Anry-chi, me pregunto si leerás esto uwu Bueno, si es así, espero te guste y deberías dejar de cambiar tu nick a cada rato, me marea xD

**niidea**: xD Me ha causado tu nick. Gracias por comentar y espero que leas esto y te agrade tanto como lo anterior nwn

**sasori u w u**: Nya! Aquí estoy continuándolo, lamento la tardanza u.u

**Deidi lawliet**: ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Aquí traigo un poco más, aunque no es mucho uwu Espero te siga gustando con esto~

**NathaliaAlexandria**: ¡Wo! Gracias por comentar aquí, bueno, aquí estoy, siguiéndolo, siento la tardanza u.u

**Deisakusasu**: Me alegro que te haya gustado, ¡aquí tienes la conti! Gracias por comentar nwn

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR!**

* * *

Sing with me

1

Las memorias y los restos

_~Para entender el presente debes conocer el pasado.~_

Divagaba, se sentía tan extraño, estaba claro que encaminarse al salón de clases sin el pelirrojo no era lo mismo, era como si faltara algo, ese algo que lo contenía, que lo calmaba, y es que hacía tanto que no se sentía solo. Sin darse cuenta, su peculiar sonrisa se había desvanecido, y de todas formas, no era como si alguien lo fuera a notar.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos su celular y lo sacó, era un mensaje de _él_.

—No te duermas en clase, luego debes darme tus apuntes —murmuró para sí mismo, sonrió de forma melancólica volviendo a guardar el aparato.

Al entrar al salón este se encontraba completamente vacío, bueno, aún faltaba casi medía hora para que entrara a clase, pero, ¿adónde iría?, ¿al patio a encontrarse con los demás?, bueno, tenía sentido, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse de su asiento ya. No, se quedaría ahí a esperar que todos entraran y la clase comenzara.

_Historia de la música, que interesante, ¿no?__, _se dijo sarcásticamente; recordaba al pelirrojo regañándolo por no prestar atención en esa clase en particular, pues él siempre había sido de las personas que miran para adelante, esperando que las cosas den un giro emocionante e inesperado, ya sea para bien o para mal, le valía mierda que había pasado el día anterior, después de todo, ya había terminado; esa era su forma de vida, una regla, al contrario del estilo del pelirrojo que le gustaba pegarse al pasado y ojala y pudiese volver atrás el tiempo para quedarse con sus recuerdos.

En fin, "para entender el presente debes conocer el pasado", eso le había dicho el pelirrojo, y claro, el profesor asintió como si aquello fuera lo más sabio que pudieran haber dicho. A él no le interesaba, de todas formas, aún si se interesara en el, no volvería el tiempo atrás, no podría hacer nada, no podría arreglar nada. De pronto, como si un rayo hubiera dado una descarga a su cerebro, formuló una pregunta, que a decir verdad, no hubiera querido hacerse en un principio: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera confesado _aquel_ día?

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, porque nunca podría olvidar ese día, porque siempre sería el ayer que le atormentaría.

Habían terminado sus trámites en la escuela hacía unos minutos y todo el grupo había quedado en reagruparse en la puerta de la escuela, allí estaba Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pain, Konan y él, sólo había dos faltantes y la verdad, comenzaba a preocuparle que justamente esos dos hayan desaparecido, y váyase a saber porqué exactamente se sentía así, pues Itachi no mataría a nadie y a Sasori no le pasaría nada, pero, ¿cómo era que no salían?

—Iré a buscarlos —avisó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro.

¿Y por qué era que comenzaban a sudarle las manos?, ¿por qué era que su corazón se aceleraba?, ¿por qué era que sentía una dolorosa punzada en el pecho?, ¿por qué no podía entender ese sentimiento que lo exprimía por dentro?

La escuela parecía completamente desierta, pues eran del consejo estudiantil y se habían quedado hasta tarde, sólo que a último momento, cuando habían decidido irse al fin, Pain había salido con que tenía que pasarse por la dirección a dejar unos papeles y Kisame con que tenía que hacer una llamada, por lo tanto se encontrarían todos afuera.

Rápidamente le había dicho al pelirrojo que se adelantara con él, pero aquél le respondió que Itachi le había pedido hablar con él unos minutos,_ a solas_. Nadie le había dado importancia, excepto él, ¿qué tenía que hablar con su Danna?, ¿_su_?

Caminaba por los pasillos mirando hacia dentro de cada salón: nada. Entonces llegó a escuchar unos tenues murmullos, su paso se apretó, pero casi de repente, las voces dejaron de resonar, llegó al salón donde los habían dejado para "hablar", pues parecía que Itachi prefería hacer algo más y no le estaba agradando.

El pelirrojo se encontraba encerrado por los brazos del Uchiha y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, no parecía estar de acuerdo con aquel beso y el rubio estaba a punto de entrar a romperle la cara al moreno y llevarse a Sasori, pero justo cuando estaba por irrumpir allí, el aludido hizo algo que el menor nunca pensó que éste podría: sus brazos que antes se encontraban contra el pecho del mayor, intentando separarlo de sí —o al menos eso creyó—, subieron casi tímidamente al cuello del mayor. _Eso_ fue su pie para retirarse.

Volvió a fuera e insinuó que nada había pasado, que no los había encontrado y luego de unos minutos los esperados aparecieron y emprendieron viaje a un café del cual ni siquiera recordaba el nombre.

Se sentía desolado. Sólo hasta ese momento lo había entendido: lo amaba, pero ya era tarde. Luego de unos días el pelirrojo le había contado sobre su relación, había parecido tan emocionado —a pesar de su intento de indiferencia al tema—, era tan…, feliz y se dio cuenta de que aquél tenía más felicidad de la que él había logrado producirle desde que le conocía, y bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer?

¿Saben?, alguna vez escuché que uno se acostumbra al dolor, pero en realidad, eso nunca pasa, sólo aprendes a vivir con el.

…

Miró a su Jefe con el ceño levemente fruncido, aquel seguía cuestionándole el hecho de que siempre llegara tarde y que por si acaso, acababa de romper un par de platos al chocar con uno de sus compañeros.

Hidan, como era que debía hacerse, se disculpó con los presentes y se retiró a buscar una pala y un guante para juntar los vidrios —gracias a Jashin habían sido platos limpios—, pero la verdad que al gerente de ese restaurant no le había gustado nada y cuando llegó a ver que el menor había terminado de limpiar, lo llamó a la cocina algo indispuesto.

—Terasoma* —replicó el mayor indignado al notar que la mirada del mencionado se había desviado ligeramente a uno de los cocineros, pero no parecía que realmente estuviera observándolo si no que se había quedado perdido en esa imagen.

Costillas de cerdo, pensó mientras un vago recuerdo le venía a su mente, se sentía tan cansado…

—Hidan —le reclamó el azabache al ver que parecía estarse a punto de dormir sobre la mesa mientras preparaba la cena.

—Estoy despierto —gruñó el menor al darse cuenta a qué se refería el otro.

—Más te vale —amenazó el mayor mientras servía ambos platos—. Córrete idiota —le dijo mientras le dejaba su plato enfrente.

—¡Costillas! —exclamó el albino cuando pareció revivir al ver la cena que le había hecho su compañero.

Kakuzu sonrío débilmente sin ser notado mientras se sentaba enfrente del menor, las costillas de cerdo eran la comida preferida de Hidan y ya que últimamente aquel parecía tan agobiado no le había quedado más remedio que preparárselas.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —masculló el menor notando que el otro lo observaba de una manera algo… ¿Extraña?, no, era como siempre, ¿verdad?

—Me preguntaba si podría cocinar más con tus costillas —le respondió el otro al ver que aquel ya se habría manchado su camisa blanca del trabajo si no fuera porque se la había quitado al llegar y permanecía con el pecho desnudo—. Usa una servilleta para limpiarte al menos.

El albino lo miró y se guardó esas ganas de putearlo que enserio tenía, pues estaba felizmente comiendo esas delicias y por esta noche no le jodería.

—Por cierto, ¿eras tú el que se encontraba detrás de la escuela con Miruyama hoy?

—¿Miruyama? —preguntó desentendido el menor.

El otro suspiró, no podía ser que no se supiera los apellidos de sus propias compañeras.

—Tomoyo —dijo con obviedad, pero el menor aun fruncía el ceño en un intento por darse cuenta de quién diablos hablaba—… Pelo castaño, ojos verdes, bien atribuida —dictó levantando una ceja.

—¡Ah, esa! —exclamó el otro a cachar de quien era que estaba hablando—, ¿fue hoy? —preguntó algo perdido—, bueno, supongo que sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—¿Se te confesó?

—Sí, algo así…, bueno, quizá, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, pero algo así fue, ¿si no para qué me llevaría hasta allí?

—¿Qué rayos le dijiste si no sabías ni que te había dicho? —preguntó algo alterado el mayor, no podía ser que fuera tan imbécil.

—Que no me interesaba —dijo mientras se volvía a su plato para tomar otro bocado.

Kakuzu estaba ligeramente sorprendido, a decir verdad, el menor era muy popular entre ambos géneros, ¿por qué siempre que _alguien_ —en su mayoría, chicas— se le confesaba les decía que no le interesaba?

—Eres un idiota —dijo el azabache más para sí mismo que para el otro, pero Hidan lo escuchó.

—¿Qué!? —exclamó enfadado—, oye, no te estoy diciendo nada porque me hiciste estas hermosuras, pero no te creas que tienes derecho a insultarme también.

El mayor no dijo una sola palabra, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia él, Hidan sólo le siguió con la mirada, curioso y sorprendido.

—¿Qué es lo que no te interesa? —preguntó apoyándose en una especie de mesada que separaba la cocina del comedor.

—¿Eh?

—¿No te interesa la chica o simplemente no te interesa la idea de tener esa clase de relación con cualquiera?

—Ambas cosas no me interesan.

—¿Por qué?

No podía creer lo que tenía enfrente, aquellos enormes ojos esmeralda lo miraban a lo profundo de los suyos, era una pregunta muy en serio y no podía descuidarse respondiéndole, un paso en falso y terminaría por cavar su propia tumba.

Sonrío.

—¿Puedo responder con otra pregunta? —el mayor frunció el ceño.

—Ya lo hicis—

—¿Te gusto?

Se había quedado paralizado, simplemente paralizado, sintió sus parpados extenderse y su lengua trabarse, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¡por sus tatuajes, claro que sí lo había escuchado!

—Y esa es la razón —dijo levantándose de la mesa el menor.

_¿Te gusto?_

Le dolía.

Él nunca preguntaba nada, pues no necesitaba hacerlo; las respuestas siempre serían las que él no quería. Se sentía tan cansado de todo.

—Bueno, agradecería que olvidaras que hice esa pregunta, iré a acostarme y sabes dónde está la puerta… Gracias por la comida.

El menor había comenzado a caminar desde la mesa para llegar hasta su habitación pero, una mano en su brazo lo había detenido.

Se giró en forma despreocupada hacia el mayor, aquel lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Sí.

—¿Eh? —preguntó mirando la seriedad en el rostro del azabache. Una media sonrisa algo nerviosa se había situado en su rostro, _¿sí qué?_

—Sí, me gustas —respondió el otro a los pensamientos del menor—, idiota.

—¡Hidan Terasoma, estás despedido!

Aquellas palabras resonaron tanto en el restaurante como en la cabeza del mencionado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has escuchado —dijo el mayor tomándose la sien—, por favor, toma tus cosas y retirarte, mañana te enviaré tu último pago.

—¡No, espere!

Todos en la cocina habían dejado sus cosas por la mitad y ahora observaban la escena.

—No, esta vez no, Hidan —aquel hombre comenzó a caminar hacia una especie de despacho que había tras aquella cocina.

_No… Amy… Yo…_

—Señor Kiminoto, necesito este empleo, ¡por favor!

—Lo siento Hidan, no te descontaré lo que has roto hoy, pero por favor, vete.

—Mi hermana, necesito trabajar aquí, ¡señor Kiminoto!

—Hidan, no voy a repetirlo, desde un principio tú no debiste estar aquí.

La puerta del despacho se cerró dejándolo en aquel pasillo por donde lo había perseguido, no podía estar pasándole esto, ¿o sí?

…

Suspiró con algo de pesadez luego de al fin haber podido tomar algo de su bolso y miró con un tizne de desconfianza aquel objeto: una caja de pockies, ¿hace cuánto no comería aquellas porquerías? Su mirada se giró ahora al responsable de que tuviera aquello en la mano, el moreno se dedicaba a mirar un libro que tenía entre sus manos, no parecía que siquiera hubiera notado la pesada mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, ¿estaría acostumbrado a esta?, bueno, no importaba.

Lanzó la pequeña caja a su asiento, donde aquella dio un par de saltos, el mayor pareció percatarse de ello y se volteó a mirar al pelirrojo que hizo un ademán de ir al baño. Por alguna razón se arrepintió a medio camino hacia este, pues no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir, simplemente había querido moverse un poco.

Chasqueó la lengua, estaba aburrido, pero a decir verdad, a pesar de estarlo, lo que menos quería era bajar de ese avión, por varias razones, como…, no sé, presentarse ante la familia de Itachi.

Una melodiosa risa logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos haciendo que mirara más allá atreves de las hileras de asientos y allí encontró al culpable, un chico de unos dieciséis años, charlaba amenamente con uno de los que parecían ser varios amigos. La sola imagen de aquellos chicos le recordaba a cuando Itachi había comenzado la Universidad, habían salido de viaje, ¿verdad?

—¡Deberíamos ahogarlo con uno de nuestros abrigos, un! —sugirió el rubio mientras alzaba la mano.

Hidan entretenido tomó el suyo.

—Sólo si Konan me da su aprobación —dijo el albino mientras se abalanzaba sobre el líder del grupo que se encontraba roncando a todo pulmón, la aludida se encogió de hombros y Hidan sonrío de forma maliciosa.

Deidara se asomaba para ver la escena ya que entre aquella se encontraba Kakuzu leyendo un folleto de turismo.

El de ojos color lila hizo amague de asfixiar al otro pero la mano del azabache lo obligó a que se sentara en forma correcta nuevamente, fue entonces cuando empezaron a discutir por vez numero veintitrés en el viaje.

—¿Y a dónde dijiste que íbamos a quedarnos Uchiha, un? —preguntó el rubio mientras se volteaba al lado contrario de donde estaba la pelea.

—En nuestra casa de playa —dijo de forma cortante, bueno, Itachi siempre leía cuando viajaba y no estaba interesado en mantener una conversación con el menor.

Al otro no le importó lo directo de la respuesta pues él tampoco tenía algún interés en desarrollar una conversación.

Sasori los observaba desde el pasillo, era algo placentero ver como todos estaban alegres y se divertían; Itachi, Pain, Kisame, Kakuzu y Konan habían comenzado a estudiar en la Universidad ese mismo año y como tenían la agenda hasta el tope durante el año, habían elegido las vacaciones de verano para estar juntos; _su novio_ los había invitado a una "pequeña cabaña" —dudaba que fuera tan rustico como sonaba— que tenía cerca de la playa Yonaha Maehama en la isla Miyako, nótese lo gracioso del asunto: todo esto sonaba muy humilde hasta que nombró que la playa era de aquella isla, donde se encontraba una de las cinco mejores playas de todo Japón, y adivinen qué, justamente la pequeña cabaña quedaba a "unas cuadras" de esta (estaba seguro de que quedaba justo al pie de donde comenzaba).

—Bienvenido —le dijo el rubio con una blanca sonrisa al ver como el de ojos acaramelados se sentaba a un lado de él.

Sonrío, no sería tan malo.

…

Intentaba mantener en equilibrio la lapicera sobre sus labios, era tan aburrido estudiar sin su Danna…, bueno, de vez en cuando era aburrido incluso con el pelirrojo, pero lo extrañaba, ese ceño medianamente fruncido que le decía que tenía que sacar buenas notas, desvelarse junto con él haciendo trabajos, tomarse un breve descanso y conversar de trivialidades, recordar las tonterías que hacían de chicos, beber un té, molestarlo con Itachi, mirar su nívea piel, sus ojos acaramelados e imaginarse a aquellos finos labios susurrándole al oído, perderse en sus fantasías mientras el otro intentaba hacer como que no notaba su pesada mirada, pues si supiera que estuviera pensando hacerle de seguro le clavaría la lapicera en el ojo que dejaba visible su cabello, pero aquel chico no tenía la más mínima sospecha de él y la verdad, eso le entristecía un poco, ¿no podía ser considerado siquiera? Aunque a decir verdad prefería que pensara que nunca intentaría nada con él a que se imaginara que era un acosador pervertido. Se preguntó si Sasori creía que a él le gustaban las mujeres y suspiró dejando caer aquella lapicera al suelo.

En aquel entonces había perdido algo que le importaba demasiado por un mero impulso: su primer beso.

Nunca le había gustado nadie, sólo sabía que se sentía _ligeramente _más atraído hacia los hombres —sí, era bisexual—; más adelante logró entender porque le dolía de forma increíble el pecho cuando veía al pelirrojo, porque sentía como un montón de emociones se acumulaban en su estomago y parecían mariposas, revoloteando: le gustaba.

Comenzó a amarle en secreto hasta tal punto que todas sus malditas fantasías eran con él. Las semanas en la escuela se habían hecho pesadas mientras veía como el Uchiha se apoderaba cada vez más del corazón de su Danna y comenzaba a desear que aquellas "mariposas" se convirtieran en unos malditos cuervos y le salieran por la boca. Pero todo eso cambiaba cuando el pelirrojo le hablaba, era tan bello.

Las chicas de la escuela estaban increíblemente decepcionadas por saber que aquellos dos eran homo, luego se enteraron de Hidan, y Pain tenía novia; siempre habían sido los más populares y por eso habían ido a parar al consejo de estudiantes, pues en su escuela la mayoría eran chicas por lo tanto en las votaciones siempre ellos terminaban siendo elegidos, la verdad es que mucho no les importaba, en el consejo conocieron a Kakuzu —el tesorero—, Kisame —el vocal de una clase a la cual ninguno de los cuatro iba— y a Konan —la secretaria—.

Antes de darse cuenta sólo quedaba él, innumerables chicas se le declaraban en busca de consuelo, él siempre les sonreía, la mayoría no le conocían realmente y comenzaba a sentir algo de envidia por ellas: no tenían idea de lo que era realmente un amor no correspondido.

Un día todos se encontraban almorzando juntos y sin que se diera cuenta, Konan atacó:

—Oye, Deidara —el simplemente le había dirigido la mirada, ignorando aquella sonrisa pícara que llevaba la de cabellos azules sobre sus labios—, oí que has rechazado la mitad de las chicas de la escuela, aunque, sólo es un rumor, tú dinos.

Pronto notó como todas las miradas —menos la de Itachi que comía tranquilamente— se habían posado —de forma demasiado directa, a excepción por la de Sasori— en él.

Rió en forma nerviosa, bien, en otros tiempos habría alardeado diciendo que aquellas no podían contenerse de lo precioso que era, pero ya no se le daba por decir aquello, quizá había madurado:

—Los rumores son algo crueles, un —desvió la mirada a un lado tomándose con una mano la nuca.

—Pero, ¿es cierto? —insistió aquella.

—¿A la mitad de la escuela? —preguntó mientras sonreía en forma nerviosa—, eso es imposible, un.

La verdad, no lo era, hubiera jurado que había rechazado a tres cuartos.

El albino del grupo parecía estar a punto de agregar algo a la conversación, pero entonces tocaron la puerta, aunque estuviera abierta.

—Esto —musitó una pelirroja que tenía unos quince años—, Deidara-senpai… ¿Tienes un segundo?

El rubio no dijo nada y se levantó de su silla haciendo que Pain, Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori y Hidan le siguieran con una mirada inquisitiva.

Salió afuera cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, un? —dijo sonriéndole débilmente a la menor.

Aquella chica tenía unos ojos tranquilos color ceniza, el cabello a rizos hasta la mitad de la espalda, la piel bellamente nívea y era casi completamente plana.

—S-sí —tartamudeó más sonrojada de lo que antes se encontraba al notar la escrupulosa mirada del rubio sobre ella—, ¿podemos ir a la terraza?

Se había quedado ligeramente hipnotizado, esa chica…, parecía una versión femenina de Sasori.

—Claro, un —aceptó quedamente, no podía dejar de observarla.

¡Incluso medían lo mismo!

Mientras caminaban hacia la terraza y también subían las escaleras, no pudo evitar dejar crecer el deseo de apoderarse de los labios de aquella chica, _los labios de su Danna_.

Pero no, no debía, sólo quería hacerlo porque se parecía a él, no la conocía, no le gustaba, no era amor.

—Esto —susurró la menor mientras fruncía levemente el ceño mirándole a los ojos, ¿acaso intentaba provocarlo?

No podía sonreírle, no podía hacer nada más que observar las facciones de su rostro, si tan sólo las modificaba un poco, si tan sólo las cambiaba un poco.

—_Deidara _—era la sedosa voz del pelirrojo, aquellos labios moviéndose al compás de su nombre, el ceño levemente fruncido.

Su cuerpo se había movido sólo, lo había tomado del mentón y había entrecerrado los ojos mientras se acercaba a él agachándose ligeramente.

—Senpai…

_Deidara…_

Observó como aquellos orbes acaramelados se escondían tras aquellos bellos parpados y chocó con sus labios. Su bello se erizó y pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

_Danna._

No quiso romper el beso y lentamente sintió como unos brazos se enredaban en su cuello. Su mano desocupada, quería tocar aquellos pequeños rizos y le acarició la mejilla de camino a estos, pero… El cabello era largo.

_Senpai._

_Deidara._

¡Él acababa de…!

Se separó de manera algo brusca haciendo que la menor soltara un quedo gemido. Extendió sus parpados al máximo, tomando de los hombros a aquella pelirroja: se había dejado llevar.

Recordaba la patética disculpa que le había dado, aquella chica, le había dicho que no importaba, _que entendía_… ¿Cómo podía disculparlo por semejante cosa? Se sentía miserable. Siempre había procurado no herir los sentimientos de aquellas chicas, aunque supiera que aquello era algo complicado, había procurado no ser amable de más con ellas: no darles falsas esperanzas.

_¿Qué habría hecho él si Sasori le hubiera besado pensando que era el Uchiha?_

Lo imaginó unos segundos, seguramente le hubiera dicho que podía fingir ser él si eso quería.

—Estúpido —se dijo mientras separaba sus parpados para volver a ver aquella mancha de humedad que se extendía en su techo, realmente era un estúpido.

…

Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y todas las cosas juntas.

Había trabajado ahí desde que había empezado el año, antes el tiempo no le alcanzaba para sus dos trabajos de medio tiempo, la universidad y estudiar, por ende había tenido que buscar un empleo con paga más gorda y con menos horas, algo complicado, ¿no?

Un compañero de Kakuzu le había ayudado para que entrara a aquel lugar, pues era un café y restaurant de mayordomos. Sí, escucharon bien, él trabajaba en un lugar donde se exigía etiqueta; había aprendido rápidamente a comportarse, no había ningún problema con aquello, aunque por supuesto, los que tenían un empleo allí habían recibido un curso de tres, o seis —la verdad, no lo recordaba— meses para comportarse de forma extremadamente educada y elegante, saber —más de lo que necesitaban— sobre vajilla y poder armar mesas, es decir, el cómo colocar cada bocadillo, bebida, plato, vaso, etc.

Ahora en vez de trabajar cuatro y cuatro, trabajaba seis horas, pero obviamente, estando ese trabajo en la ciudad vecina (a la cual con el transporte tardaba una hora en llegar), por más que Kakuzu le llevara inmediatamente luego de almorzar, terminaba llegando media hora tarde. Miles de veces le había pedido al dueño que le atrasara el turno una hora para poder llegar a tiempo y —además— no tener que atragantarse con la comida, pero siempre se lo había negado, estaba claro que aquel tipo no lo quería ahí y simplemente le daba una oportunidad porque su hermano —el compañero de Kakuzu— se lo había pedido.

Quiso soltar un alarido de frustración, pero se reprimió.

_Maldita sea._

No tenía tiempo para tener dos trabajos de cuatro horas o dejaba la universidad o…, dejaba la universidad. No le quedaban más opciones.

Faltaba media hora para que el transporte llegara y por ende estaba sentado en la parada mirando la gente pasar, a cada segundo parecía sentirse más miserable.

Recordó vagamente como había sido el año anterior: había suspendido en más de la mitad de las materias y se la había pasado dando los exámenes una y otra vez. Y bueno, era de esperarse; ocho horas de trabajo y seis horas de escuela sólo le dejaban dos horas para comer y estudiar —suponiendo que entre el ir y venir de cada trabajo no gastara ni un minuto—, y luego dormir ocho.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo de aquella parada, faltaba sólo este semestre para terminar el año y le estaba yendo bastante bien, debía encontrar una forma para llegar a fin de año sin suspender en prácticamente todas las materias. Estas vacaciones tenía asegurado un buen trabajo, pero no podría dar los exámenes con el, por ende debía terminar perfectamente. Luego tendría tiempo para preocuparse por como haría con el último año ¿Un préstamo? Se imaginó enfrente de la entrevista para aquel pedido y lo descartó por completo, era imposible que lo aceptaran.

Quizá podía disminuir sus gastos y con sólo un trabajo… Imposible, no le iba a alcanzar ni para pagar la mitad de las cuentas.

Su familia siempre había estado algo corta de dinero, lo único que le habían dejado sus padres era aquella casa y unos pocos ahorros que —era claro— ya se los había gastado. Se maldijo por pensarlo, pero era claro, lo más caro después de la casa era su hermanita.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared pero no había ninguna cerca.

Amy estaba creciendo y a medida de que crecía necesitaba ropa y la ropa de niña, es cara. Quizá si en estos últimos tres meses ella no pedía nada, decidía comprar menos cosas como pasta dental y desodorante, cortaba el cable y…

Esta vez sí lanzó aquel alarido y tres adolescentes que caminaban por la calle de enfrente lo observaron mientras se revolvía los cabellos con desesperación.

_¡Es imposible!_

Bien…, aún debía quedar alguna posibilidad, ¡podía vender algo! ¿Un mueble? ¡Su cama!, ya no usaba su cama, podía venderla, ¿verdad? Se preguntó si le ofrecerían mucho por esta… Oh vamos, no podía vender una cama para pasar tres meses de desesperación, tenía que ser algo más valioso. Una —horrible— idea se paseo por su mente: la batería, podía vender su batería.

Un pequeño destello de melancolía apareció delante de sí, aquella batería era algo muy especial para él.

Para obtener aquel instrumento no había ahorrado ni un centavo, es más, ni siquiera había pensado en que algún día la tendría frente a sí y podría tocar con la libertad que lo hacía ahora.

Tenía doce años en aquel entonces; se acababan de mudar a aquella casa, al parecer sus padres habían podido completar un buen negocio y dado a ello habían tenido importantes ingresos. Con estos y los ahorros que tenían prácticamente desde que habían empezado a salir, pudieron pagar aquel departamento tan amplio.

Había sido una de las primeras mañanas de sábado en las que él estaba luchando por levantarse ya que tenía una práctica del club de futbol y no podía llegar tarde. Mantenía su cara pegada a la almohada mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquella somnolencia, pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar algo detrás de la pared de su habitación: percusión.

Levantó su rostro de la almohada casi al instante y miró el color natural de aquella pintura por lo que parecieron ser segundos, aunque habían sido varios minutos; escuchando.

Una batería.

Nunca había pensado que podría escuchar a una tan de cerca, nunca había pensado apreciar semejante cosa a tan pocos metros de distancia.

Su madre entró a la habitación.

—Hidan, si sigues así no vas a llegar —le advirtió la de ojos azulados mientras pasaba por el marco de la puerta.

Los ojos del menor aún brillaban por el sonido que se emitía en ese momento y giró a ver a su madre sonriendo en forma increíble, era una expresión mucho más feliz que la que había visto cualquier vez aquella y eso simplemente la dejó embelesada.

—¿Puedes escuchar? —le dijo ansioso mientras pareció dejar en silenció la habitación, llevando sus orbes lila hacia arriba, como si mirara alguna parte del cielorraso, disfrutando el sonido de platillos y tambores.

Aquella mujer le sonrío casi sorprendida.

—Es nuestro vecino —comentó—, al parecer está practicando.

El albino asintió enérgicamente.

—Sería tener la oportunidad de hacerlo —aquél chico parecía soñar despierto mientras se bajaba de la cama y se ponía sus pantuflas para salir corriendo al baño.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes con suma energía se había cambiado y había caminado por la sala hasta la cocina. Había saludado con un alegre "buenos días" y su padre le había respondido de la misma forma con una fina sonrisa, Amy tenía sólo seis años entonces, le había saludado con un gran abrazo.

Se sentó a la mesa a esperar que su madre le dejara su desayuno, cosa que no tardo ni cinco minutos.

Al empezar a comer había comenzado a notar que sus padres le habían estado observando de forma ansiosa y él no había podido ignorarlos sonrojándose por la atención de más. Terminó rápidamente con su desayuno como si aquel par de ojos le corrieran o algo, pero aquello sólo causo gracia en la menor que de por sí no había prestado importancia a la situación.

Ese día, al volver de su práctica se había encontrado con un desconocido en su casa: su vecino.

Era un chico de diecinueve años; tenía cabello rubio, lacio y corto, ojos color ceniza y una de las sonrisas más blancas que había visto en su vida. Parecía hablar con sus padres sobre un viaje que deseaba hacer a Estados Unidos y sobre falta de dinero, pero cuando terminó de bañarse, aquel chico se acercó a él y le preguntó si le gustaría aprender a tocar la batería, fue entonces cuando todo dio un giro de locura y alegría.

—Ey, chico, ¿te subes? —la pregunta del conductor le sacó del transe y le obligó a pararse rápidamente colgando su mochila en la espalda.

—¡Sí!

…

Sólo faltaba una hora para llegar a la casa de los padres de Itachi y a decir verdad, no se sentía nada cómodo con la idea, el moreno nunca le había contado nada a sus padres de su relación u orientación sexual y eso siempre le había molestado un poco, esconderse de aquellos, pero a eso no iba lo incomodo, si no que, quizá, no quería que eso pasara porque creía que su relación no duraría mucho más, ¿y cómo era que todo aquello que tenían había llegado a ese punto?, las diferencias seguían siendo las mismas que desde un principio, que desde ese beso en la preparatoria; en ese momento, todo había parecido tan perfecto, pero lo perfecto no dura mucho siendo sólo eso, ¿verdad?

Sintió como el moreno se removía a un lado suyo, parecía haber despertado. Efectivamente, escuchó un tenue gemido de aquel y sintió la mirada sobre sí.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó con tono infantil.

—Una hora, creo —contestó el otro secamente.

Silencio, el menor miraba por la ventana, aquello definitivamente no era una buena idea.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—¿Eh? —volteó—… Tal vez un poco el tema de tu familia…

El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, bueno, más bien al escuchar una respuesta, había supuesto que aquél chasquearía la lengua y miraría hacia otro lado ignorando el hecho.

—¿Mi familia? —el moreno lo entendía perfectamente, su familia era algo..., dura y ahora parecía que había logrado intimidar al _gran _Sasori.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que el moreno se permitió meditar lo que estaba a punto de ofrecer.

—Puedo darte algunos consejos para ellos si eso prefieres.

El menor se encogió de hombros, dudaba que lo ayudaran en algo y a decir verdad, odiaba que le dijeran como debía comportarse.

—Pues sólo se muy educado y —no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, de pedir— humilde.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar arquear las cejas al escuchar aquello, ¿humilde?, quizá podía lograrlo, después de todo, sólo era una semana, sólo sería eso, Itachi conviviría con sus padres y finalmente volvería a su casa para quizá no verlos nunca más.

—Por cierto, te dije que hay un piano en su casa, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo pareció interesarse, pero pronto lo dejó.

—Sabes que podrías haberme dicho antes de que trajera el teclado, ¿verdad? —le reprochó.

El mayor río en forma algo nerviosa.

—La verdad, no lo recordé antes.

Bueno, _quizá_ no sería tan malo.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Terasoma*** Como no sabía cual era el apellido de Hidan le puse el de su _**Seiyū** _:B

...

Hola de nuevo .w.

¿Qué tal?, ¿les ha gustado? o.ó

Creo que va medio -muy- lento, pero juro que el próximo capitulo estará más emocionante owó

Quiero disculparme de nuevo por haber tardado tanto, pues, este fic tuvo muchos reviews desde un principio y siento no haber cumplido sus expectativas y haber tardado tanto.. *se siente miserable* =_=

¡Nya! *se recupera con el poder del yaoi* Voy a aprovechar para comentarle algo a ustedes mis queridos lectores x3 ¡HE COMENZADO UN FIC YAOI ORIGINAL EN FICTIONPRESS, YAY! *tira confeti* Así que si les interesa, por favor, pacense, mi nick es igual al de aquí y la historia se llama "Blue eyes" :3

Bueno~ dejando eso de lado, espero leerlos en los reviews nwn

Matta~ne


End file.
